


When Kurloz died

by LeftoverFT



Series: Mituna Week fics [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus is an okay guy, Multi, Recovery, hes also dead, kurloz is a bit of a dick tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: When Kurloz died, everything seemed to move backwards while you walked forwards. Day 6 of Mituna week, I posted them on time on tumblr, but I forgot to post them here





	

When Kurloz was killed, you felt numb and ripped apart. Your moirail taken from you and killed.

When Kurloz was killed, the screaming stopped.

When Kurloz was killed, you thought you would never have a palemate again, that you'd have to relay fully on Latula to keep you calm.

When Kurloz was killed, you started to have memories of another palemate.

When Kurloz was killed, you were confused and mad at everyone around you.

When Kurloz was killed, you had your clearest thought ever, and you wanted to thank everyone around you.

When Kurloz was killed, you started to feel like you were falling backwards.

When Kurloz was killed, you started to move forward.

When Kurloz was killed, you slowly started to heal, you could almost feel it. People's words started to make sense, you could understand what was happening. Everyone stopped feeling pushy and terrible and started to seem nice and a comfort.

When Kurloz was killed, Cronus started to hang around you more. He helped with you when Latula needed her own pauses. He was there, teaching you how to think using his own method. Easy, light-hearted teasing that used to seem cruel. Smooth words and lame flirts. He even talked to you about the past, how you were before the accident, helping jog your memory, make you think. He told you of how you acted after your accident, and how he had acted in response.

When Kurloz was killed, Cronus apologized to you, and you apologized too.

When Kuloz was killed, with the help of your friends, matesprit, and palemate, you started to heal. You started to become you again.


End file.
